


Soft as Silk

by Ridley160



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Friends With Benefits, Gift Giving, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Panty Kink, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Steve Rogers-centric, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridley160/pseuds/Ridley160
Summary: Steve has a secret and he knows it's depraved and wrong, what kind of man enjoys wearing lace and silk panties? When a mission goes awry and he has to strip in a decontamination tent with Tony present, Steve prepares for the repercussions, only to discover that his secret is kept safe.In an effort to correct his past behavior, Steve is determined to put an end to his sexual hobby, but finds a special gift left by his door with a note.-A replacement as the last was lost to that incinerator...pity... -T.S-
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 384





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is new territory for me as far as the content goes, I have never written lingerie kink, panty kink, and certainly never delved into feminization before. This took me over a year to complete as I didn't want to post until I was satisfied with it as a whole. I didn't let my impatience get the better of me for once, and I hope the additions I made throughout the period of working off and on were worth it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not claim to be an expert on gender identity and that is not the intention of this work, it is purely erotic fiction for entertainment and is not to be taken as a serious exploration of such themes. Steve is perfectly content with his masculinity and experiences sexual gratification from the contrast of feminizing his masculinity. I am not aiming to offend any individuals with this work as these can be sensitive topics, so please if this does come across as insensitive inform me of how I may address those issues. If I can add tags that may have been missed I am happy to do so. 
> 
> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy!

It was one of Steve's worst fears coming true and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. If he refused to enter the decontamination pop up station then he would be considered a threat, but if he entered...then his secret, his dirty depraved secret would be revealed. Steve's heart was hammering in his chest as he low-key panicked on what to do about his predicament. If he argued any further they would either drag him inside or sedate him, and neither one of those was appealing in the slightest. In the end it would be best to man-up and follow the instructions given to him, after all if any of his Avengers were in his situation, he would be pushing to follow procedure. However, he doubted any of his fellow team mates had such a thing to hide. Either option wasn't ideal and they all ended in his inevitable humiliation, but he could try and keep some semblance of his pride by going forward with the decontamination himself.

Tony strode by Steve in confidence with his signature red and gold armor only now it was marred by the inky black splatter of monster goo from a giant squid they had recently thwarted. Steve peered down at himself, at his own uniform stained in the slimy muck that had doused himself and Iron Man. There was no telling if the substance was toxic or just messy, but they couldn't afford to take the risk. Hence why they were following the protocol to briefly quarantine themselves and rinse themselves of any possible contaminants. After all the squid had been grown in a Hydra lab using all sorts of toxic chemicals, so there was no telling what even the blood of the thing could do to a person.

“You okay there Cap? You're looking a little pale.” Tony observed as he turned his helmeted head towards his leader. Steve swallowed hard in an attempt to compose himself. He was having too much of a physical reaction to his anxiety which could be misconstrued to the squid monster's toxic goop. If that was the case then this entire process would only take longer.

“I'm fine Stark it's just adrenaline is all.” Steve hoped his excuse would be good enough. He watched as the armor gave an exaggerated shrug then gestured for Steve to enter the tent.

“Age before beauty old man.” Tony teased. Steve couldn't find it in himself to be bothered by Tony's humor at that moment. In fact it was rather welcome in calming his nerves even if it were only temporary. He stepped into the tent with Tony following behind him in the armor.

Steve started with his boots. Slowly methodically he pulled them off, one and then the other and did the same with his socks. He unrolled them down, slipping the cotton over the arch and off past his toes which he gave a small wiggle once bared to the air. Next he removed the heavy leather harness for his shield followed by his belt, and then a slowly unclasped of the top of his uniform. He paused to look down noting he was still wearing his leather finger-less gloves then took extra time to carefully remove those as well, and place them in the bio hazard bag nearby.

“Cap...I didn't believe it was humanly possible to move slower than molasses in an arctic storm. Come on the faster we get through this the faster we get back to the tower, a warm shower, and maybe even some take-out Chinese.” Tony complained nearby. The engineer had already fully stripped himself of the armor which was being hosed down in another containment tent adjacent to their own. Tony had only to unzip his flight suit, and then he would be bare to the world, well bare to Steve.

Steve let out an irritated sigh as he slipped his arms out from the top of his uniform, and slid it down to his hips. Here was the worst part, he was thankful at least there was only one other person in this tent with him, but of course of all people it had to be Tony. Steve attempted to steel his nerves, and prepared for the onslaught of comments, teasing and laughter to erupt from Tony once he pulled the uniform the rest of the way off. Of course there was still the chance Tony could be respectful and look the other way, but this was Tony and common decency wasn't in his repertoire.

Steve internally cursed himself for being so careless. He had time to change out to a different garment before heading out onto the mission. No. He had believed there would be no danger, and he would return to the tower and to what he had been planning before the alarms to assemble had gone off.

“No need to be shy Cap.” Tony's smooth voice cut through Steve's internal thoughts. “ I thought you army boys were used to nudity given the close quarters and all that.” Again Tony chided him while he himself stood there nude without an ounce of shame. When had Tony slipped out of his under-suit? Steve had been so preoccupied with his own plight he was completely unaware of what was going on around him. God he was so screwed.

“Just because it was a necessity during the war doesn't mean we enjoyed it.” Steve bit back in irritation. It was now or never. He took in a breath and let it out slowly then pulled the uniform down to his ankles. The dark blue uniform slipped down revealing more of Steve's creamy flawless skin. At first there was a peek of powder blue, and lace, further down past the swell of his bottom encased in the tight delicate fabric. His cock and balls were held snug, the tightness of the panties leaving nothing to the imagination as he was fully encased in the lace undergarment

For a brief moment it appeared as if Steve were in the clear, Tony wasn't looking at him just then. Maybe if he moved quickly he could get past this with his dignity still intact. Steve's thumbs slipped under the top of the elastic.

“So no team bonding over-” Tony turned his head Steve's way and paused mid-sentence. “...oh...” Steve felt his cheeks begin to heat with a flush of embarrassment. He didn't dare to look at Tony now as he slipped the fine material down his legs, and quickly bundled it up to deposit it into the bio-hazard bag. Tony cleared his throat and averted his gaze. Steve knew he was ruined, he'd never be allowed to continue as Captain America and leader of the Avengers. He wasn't a proper man, he was flawed, wrong, a queer that liked things men shouldn't like.

Steve was aware that he should have known better, that he shouldn't have allowed himself to be lulled into false security. In the future everything was so accessible. With the internet he could explore, discover, learn. It was easy to be seduced by the promise of anonymity. That his dirty secrets would be kept safe, but secrets were always revealed no matter how carefully they were guarded. As Steve followed Tony into the next tent to wait for the cold spray of the water to rinse away any possible contaminants he reflected on what had brought him here. How he had allowed his sick obsession to lure him down this path.

It all started with the book of vintage pinup he had spotted in a store. Steve loved browsing the book stores, he was thankful that printed media was still available. He devoured so many books after he woke up from the ice. History to catch up on important events, fiction to better understand pop-culture and his personal passion art. It wasn't a particularly special day it started as any other with a morning run, shower and breakfast. Steve entered the bookstore and browsed the art section hoping to find something new, he trailed his fingertips along the spines as he read the titles and paused his eyes darting back.

_The Art of the Pin-up_ , it was large hardcover book and over 500 pages. Steve checked his surroundings to ensure that he was alone before he pulled the book out and flipped it open. It was like he was transported back to the 40's. He recalled seeing some of the prints. The smiling women in the painted portraits in their heels, stockings, panties with garters. They were popular among the men in the army, tucked away in bunks, and pockets. A lot of the prints were meant as propaganda for boosting moral of the soldiers, but even so Steve had always marveled at the beauty of the garments.

The women were attractive he was aware of that, but it wasn't just the scantily clad ladies that made Steve's face heat up, and his heart rate quicken. It was what they wore that got his blood flowing. The pretty, delicate lingerie. It looked so soft and smooth Steve always itched to touch and run his fingers over it. He brought his hand up and touched the tips of his fingers to the glossy page then traced the image of the woman wearing black silk panties and stockings. Lingering over the lingerie Steve imagined what the material would feel like in his hands or even against his own skin. How tight and confined everything would be. An involuntary shiver ran down Steve's spine while his blood rushed down to his hardening cock.

Steve was quite suddenly reminded that he was in a public space when he heard the bell to the door chime. What on earth was he doing? Steve slammed the book shut and replaced it on its space on the shelf. He still was blushing as he feigned looking over books in the art section, but his gaze continued to flick back to the binding and the title. Steve itched to look at more but his own embarrassment kept him from picking the book up again. What would the shop keeper think of him? He couldn't be seen looking at something so lewd. Not in public anyways. Steve left the bookstore in a hurry.

After that initial experience in the bookstore Steve was content with squashing that curiosity down into a metaphorical tiny box, and concealing it within himself once again. He had done it in the army he could ignore it in the 21st century. It was too high of a risk being seen by someone and he couldn't allow for his reputation to be tarnished in such a way.

When Steve wasn't busy working with the Avengers he spent some free time studying up on the events he had missed. S.H.I.E.L.D had given him a decent enough crash course, but there were still 70 years worth of history, technology, and culture he needed to understand if he was going to settle into any sort of life here. On this particular day he had been sitting on the couch in the communal living area with a stack of books. He was working his way through the decades, reading on major world events, music, television, politics, tech, art, anything to capture the highlights of the decade. Needless to say, it was a tedious process since Steve would swap through the books to read snippets of chapters when he needed to understand a reference.

On this particular day Steve was meticulously working his way through the 60's when he was interrupted by Tony.

“Are you trying to make this the most grueling process possible for yourself?” Tony asked as he plopped down on the couch next to Steve. He picked up one of the books read the title and grimaced.

Steve lifted his gaze from the pages in front of him to Tony. “What's wrong with how I'm doing this? There's a lot of stuff these authors reference, and I wanted to know what they were talking about.”

Tony dropped the book onto the table, and clasped his hands together. “There is a much, much easier way. That doesn't require hauling these from a library...seriously Steve? A library? No one goes to libraries anymore.”

“There were plenty of people in the library when I went, and if they weren't there to learn something then how-” Steve began feeling a little exasperated, but Tony held a hand up.

“Ah ah, I have your solution right here.” Tony said while pulling out his smart phone to hold up. Steve only stared at the rectangular device blankly. He knew what phones could do now, they could send messages, be used as a calculator, play videos of cats, but he wasn't entirely sure what any of that had to do with his research. Tony shook the phone then huffed out an impatient sigh.

“World's greatest tactician and yet he can't even figure out-” Tony muttered as he swiped his screen and tapped an icon. Tony held it up again and showed Steve the Google browser. “Internet Cap! Wikipedia, you type in what you want to know and voila an article pops up all about it and they even have links you can click, or tap and that will bring you to a page about that particular thing. See? Way easier right?”

Steve stared at the text on Tony's phone, then looked down at the book in his lap, and then to the stack on the table in front of him. The internet, of course! He had been shown the internet, but it was still so new to him Steve hadn't thought of using it for his research.

“I...um...” Steve began, but he felt a little foolish. What could he even say?

“Good thing I'm here to save you from your old fashioned ways, I'll make a modern man out of you yet Cap.” Tony replied with a grin. “Seriously though, if there is anything you want to know about you can find it on the internet, but...well it's tricky. Not everything you read online is true so it's best to be a little skeptical.”

“You mean people do that? They just go on the internet and...lie?” Steve asked with an expression of astonished horror.

“Uh...yeah, the anonymity of it all and-” Tony paused while he took another look at Steve. “You troll! You actually had me there for a second!”

Steve couldn't help the grin that formed on his face as he tried to hold back the snicker. “I couldn't help it.”

“See if I ever offer you help again, the trust is forever broken. Congratulations Cap, you have forever broken my trust in you, but you actually made a joke so I guess I should be a little proud. Now I have a conundrum, fantastic you made me have a conundrum.” Tony replied with mild over dramatic flair as he stood up. “I'll leave you to your books. I'm going to go join the rest of the 21st century and return to the awesome of my shop with all my fun toys.” Tony left Steve alone with the knowledge that he could look up any subject with the power of the internet.

It was several weeks before Steve convinced himself it was safe and perfectly sane to look up lingerie on the internet. The internet was an astounding piece of technology that Steve was ever thankful for, even with the losses in American society after the war. Online he could be completely anonymous. There was so much knowledge to be gained and the accessibility that the internet provided was astounding. At first Steve kept it rather tame as he viewed artistic images of pin-ups. Women in lace garments, stockings, garters and fancy bras.

Steve was reluctant to admit the real reason he was looking at such images. While in the army everyone had said it was the ladies they were looking at. Their soft curves, their luscious breasts, and smooth skin. For Steve it had been different, it had always been for different reasons he admired the naughty pictures of ladies in their undergarments. Steve was attracted to the garments. The delicate fabrics, the lace, the silk, the very look of it all had him hard and wanting. Wanting what exactly? In the beginning he wasn't certain. It wasn't until he had been inside the bookstore, and growing aroused while thinking of how the garments would feel on his skin that Steve began to form an idea behind the reasoning for his fixation. It began as a mere fleeting thought, one that was frightening and strange. Steve wasn't ready to investigate his own feelings much further.

For a time Steve had masturbated to the images of the women. The same vintage pinups of the models he had seen tucked away by his comrades during the war. Even back then his focus hadn't been on the women and their bodies. No. What got him hard was the lingerie. Panties, stockings, garter belts, corsets, nighties, and so much more. Now as he pumped his cock while looking at the painted images it brought Steve back to his time during the war when he had been in the USO tour selling war bonds with the girls. They all had openly changed in front of him during the shows. Steve had seen his fair share of scantily clad women and their delicate undergarments. Only it wasn't the girls he found himself attracted to. Many of them had made moves on him, but Steve had denied them all. At that time Steve had told himself he was only being respectful, but that wasn't quite the truth.

One evening while passively clicking through the multitude of half naked women in lingerie, he had moved on from painted pin-ups to photography now, Steve stumbled upon something different. He had debated with himself on viewing it, after all it wasn't what he had been looking for. At least that was what he had been telling himself. At first Steve avoided actually looking and returned to his original search of pin-up models for a time. Only the nagging curiosity wouldn't leave him. It wouldn't hurt to look just once? A single peek and he would be satisfied. Steve led his mouse cursor to the link and clicked. Nearly instantly he felt a wave of hot arousal rush through him at what he saw.

Men. Men wearing the same delicate, beautiful garments as the women. Steve's cock had only hardened further, flushing a deep pink as the head dribbled wet beads of precome from the slit. It was then Steve finally understood what it was he had been craving, wanting as he had viewed the pinups. He wanted to feel as beautiful and as delicate as the women in the pictures he had seen, It was an odd revelation as he was a man. Not just any man. Captain America the very persona of masculinity. Only Steve had never found himself comfortable with the idea of being a dominate male figure. He wanted gentle caring, he wanted to be cared for, instructed, commanded even. Steve wanted to be loved and adored as a work of art as the women he viewed in the pinups.

It had taken months for Steve to work up his courage to walk into the ladies underwear store. Steve had nearly gone full undercover, with his hat, hoodie, and fake glasses just in case if there had been anyone that would recognize him. He had done a few laps through the mall walking up to the entry way and then second guessing himself, continuing on his way at the last second.

After the third attempt Steve forced himself to walk through the store entry and into the ladies undergarments store. Fortunately he wasn't bombarded with sales-persons and was left to browse and look in peace at least for a decent length of time. He wandered the rows and rows of different fashions, colors, styles, cuts. He wasn't certain exactly what it was he was looking for, but was just curious of what existed out in the modern world now.

“Is there something special I can help you find?” Steve had nearly jumped out of his skin when the sales-woman spoke. He swallowed down the anxious feeling in his stomach and forced himself to smile at her pleasantly. There was no possibility that anyone in the store would know his real intentions for being there.

“Oh uh I really have no idea what I'm looking for.” He admitted with a chuckle. It wasn't a lie, he really was feeling lost. Steve hoped he wasn't blushing too much, and ducked his head a bit to try and hide his face under the baseball cap he wore. It wasn't his best incognito look, but people didn't seem to recognize him quite as easily with a pair of black framed glasses on.

“Well do you know what kind of style she may like?” The sales-woman asked. It wasn't a stretch for her to assume that Steve was shopping for a girlfriend or wife. “We have classic and high-cut briefs, hipster,bikini, boyshort, tanga, thong and G-string. Each has different materials and colors.” Steve wasn't entirely sure what the differences were in a lot of those. He should start with something basic.

“The boy-shorts maybe? I'm not too sure.” He managed to keep his voice even as he answered her. Boy-shorts sounded like a safe bet.

“Right this way.” She smiled and led Steve to a different section of the store. There were some half mannequins set up in rows along the wall that displayed how the different styles fit on the body. Underneath them were drawers with sizes, colors, and materials. The sales-woman went on about the materials and the care for each, how they fit nice and snug left some coverage, but was still flirty and flashy especially in the behind.

There was a particular set that was in blue lace. It was stretchy, breathed and the material was so soft in Steve's hands. He settled on the hipster powder blue not finding the courage to go for anything over the top color wise.

“So we're for sure decided on this one?” She asked him. “Keep the tag on them until you find out for sure what her size is. Just in case you need to bring them in for an exchange.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, okay thank you again for your help.” He tried to resist stroking his thumb over the material. It felt so light and delicate in his hands he could only imagine what it may feel like hugging his crotch, and cheeks.

“Would you like help picking out anything else? We do have a deal going on right now that if you buy five pairs you get twenty dollars off your order.” Steve shook himself from his wandering thoughts.

“Oh no thanks I want to make sure this is something she likes before I spend more money.” With that Steve followed her to the register and declined their member card and email notification for coupons. He was happy with just the panties for now. Once he was walking out of the store with the tiny pink bag emblazoned with the store's name, and artfully stuffed black tissue paper poking out the top, Steve realized he couldn't be seen toting such a thing in public. He found a bathroom that was thankfully unoccupied. Steve disposed of the bag and tucked his tissue paper wrapped garment into the inner pocket of his jacket. Without any further evidence to tie him back to the store Steve returned home to the tower and to his private quarters.

Steve stood alone in his room, took out the paper covered package from his pocket. He held it in his hand staring at the light tissue paper for a few moments, slightly giddy and also mortified with his actions. He was still reeling internally with the knowledge he actually went out and bought a pair of woman's panties. For himself. With lightly trembling hands Steve slowly unwrapped his prize and gazed at the powder blue garment. He stroked his fingers along the soft lace.

Only he couldn't bring himself to go the extra mile and actually wear them just yet. The first step had been enough for one day he wasn't ready to go all the way with it. For the moment he kept them hidden away in his dresser, where some nights Steve would take the panties out and hold them hoping to gain the courage to go for it and put them on. Every time he tried the internalized shame was too much for him and he would tuck them away once more.

Things had become rather quiet for the Avengers and Steve found himself with a lot more down time than usual. He spent the days focused on training, working out, researching, but even as well of a trained soldier as he was all work and no play became incessantly dull. He had the option to leave the city and do some field work for S.H.I.E.L.D. But surprisingly Tony had made the comment in the kitchen one morning, while brewing coffee for himself, that Steve had been on active duty since he was brought out of the ice.

“Seriously no one can be that dedicated. We are allowed to take a few days and relax here and there. We're not in the middle of a war.” Tony stated while he busied himself with searching for a coffee mug through the various cabinets. Steve couldn't help but smile fondly, this was Tony's home and yet he was so seldom in this part of the tower he didn't know where certain dishes were kept. It showed that Tony was making an effort to be more personable with his team by physically leaving his comfort zone.

“Funny you say we're allowed to relax, but I'd say you're the one that is the workaholic. Might want to take some of that advice yourself.” Steve replied, and leaned casually against the counter behind him. Tony was still searching for a mug, he had opened the correct cabinet twice now but hadn't seen they were in fact located on the very top shelf.

“Oh-ho Cap that is where you are wrong. See, when I'm in the workshop contrary to the phrase I am not working. It is all fun and games for me when I get a chance to build and research and create whatever I want. Without constant interruptions. Upgrades to the armor, troubleshooting, testing the variables not to mention finding new ways to outfit the rest of the team and make everyone look infinitely cooler, that is all part of the fun.” Tony stood in front of the correct cabinet and eyed the top shelf with a hint of disdain. “Okay who's bright idea was it to put these all the way at the top where no normal human can reach?”

Steve smirked. Tony really was brilliant and he seemed to find a lot of enjoyment in his position as the new Avengers outfitter and tech specialist. The gear that S.H.I.E.L.D had provided had been top notch, but leave it to Tony Stark to find a way of improving on everything. Fury had given up on trying to keep Tony's hands off of the Avengers gear and decided to just hand that department over to Iron Man as well.

“So your version of taking it easy is to pull all nighters in you not work-shop? Only to emerge once your caffeine supply has run low?” Steve asked with an amused smile. Tony was now reaching up into the top shelf of the cupboard, but he only managed to push the mug further back and was now stretching up onto his toes to try and grab one. Tony had such a massive personality, he commanded the attention of any room he walked into, slipping into the spotlight with practiced ease. In the armor he could be an intimidating presence and Steve got so used to that larger than life persona that Tony so often threw on that it was easy to forget that Tony wasn't a tall man. Especially the rare occasion that he found himself in now with Tony barefoot in the kitchen, no lifts in his shoes, no towering armor, none of the flourish of his usual acts. Just Tony and he was struggling to get a coffee mug down from the top shelf.

“I never said your version of taking it easy would match with mine. Go to a baseball game, or catch up on Game of Thrones.” Tony was still fruitless in his endeavor to fetch himself a coffee mug. He was stretched up fully and feeling around uselessly only managing to touch a finger tip to the ceramic surface. “Take up a hobby you used to do art stuff right? Go draw a bowl of fruit. Literally anything you've been putting off just do it. While you have the chance.” Taking pity on him, Steve pushed himself away from the counter and walked over to the cabinet and without any trouble reached up for a mug and handed it to Tony.

“I'll take it under advisement.” Steve said with an easy smile. “ Maybe keep this in your workshop and just bring it up when you need a refill.”

Tony took the mug and walked it over to the coffee pot. “Hmm, I think I'm starting to see what all that talk was about you being a good strategist.” He poured his coffee. “Maybe do one better and keep a coffee pot in my workshop so I don't have to leave at all.”

“Then you'd never grace us with your presence. I didn't think you could survive without someone gushing about your brilliance and genius. That ego can't inflate itself now can it?” Steve teased.

Tony paused mid pour of his creamer and looked up at Steve in slight confusion and also amusement. “Hey now Captain sass. This right here, this is obviously harassment. Abuse I might add. I'm definitely putting a coffee pot in the shop, and never coming back out.”

“Aw, and miss out on all of the fun team building exercises that Fury issued for our down time? I guess we'll be skipping your pick for movie night on Thursday.”

“Wow playing dirty aren't we Cap? You're fun like this, did that icy exterior of yours finally finish thawing? Fine no coffee maker in the workshop, and I keep my pick for movie night.” Tony said with finality as he grabbed his mug and headed back down to his personal sanctuary. “Still keeping the mug safely in the shop though!”

Steve watched him go and looked over to the coffee pot. Once he had learned that his initial impression of Tony was wrong Steve had worked to try and reconcile with Tony. A lot of Tony's crass behavior was a defense mechanism, and once he was aware of that Steve had become better equipped at handling his encounters with Tony. Steve hadn't always been a stick in the mud, and he wanted to show not only Tony, but the team that he could be fun. It had been a pleasant moment and Steve felt a little lighter that despite the rocky start he and Tony were finally finding a way to work together and maybe becoming friends.

Steve thought of what Tony had said and turned it over in his mind some as he headed back to his room. This kind of down time was limited and there was plenty of pop-culture that he could catch up on. There was little risk of being disturbed so he could go and take the plunge he had been avoiding for weeks now. Steve decided to take a nice hot shower first and scrub himself clean the anticipation of what he was about to do had him feeling both excited and terrified. His cock was half hard just thinking about it while he showered, and he had to actively avoid touching himself. Steve wanted to draw it out and make this experience last.

Once he stepped out of the shower Steve dried himself off with a towel and ruffled it through his short blonde hair. Normally this would be when he would slip on pair of boxer-briefs and find some clothes. Instead, Steve hung up his towel and walked naked out into his bedroom towards the dresser where his purchase lay hidden away. Slowly Steve opened the drawer and searched under the neatly folded clothes and pulled out the powder blue lace panties. He had made it this far before just simply holding them in his hands, but he hadn't taken the extra leap yet.

Steve closed the drawer and walked over to the edge of his bed, near it was a tall standing mirror. Not ready to look at himself just yet Steve turned his back to the mirror and closed his eyes. He breathed in and out very slowly in attempt to calm is nerves.

“I can do this. I want to do this. I can do it.” Steve muttered quietly to himself and without any more hesitation he carefully slipped the panties on. He pulled them up his thighs and the band settled comfortably just below his hip bones. Steve had to reach in the front and adjust himself so his cock and balls were comfortable, and not too restrained or at any awkward angles. The back of the panties rode up his crack and while it was a very different feeling it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

Steve kept his eyes closed for a long moment. Afraid that if he looked down and saw the garment on himself that he would rip them off and be done with it. For the moment he stood there in his room to let himself adjust to the new sensation. The panties were soft on his skin, tight fitting and they hugged everything so snugly. His balls and cock felt like they were being held delicately, like a hand gently cupping him. Steve traced his hand down his abdomen and traced a finger along the edge of the lace where it sat just below his hips. He hesitated a moment before he reached further down letting his fingers slide to the middle and down over his covered cock, palm his length and cup his confined balls. Steve's breath hitched lightly as the warm throbbing pulse of arousal filled him. The way the material felt against his skin was exhilarating, strange, but something about the very knowledge of what he was doing made his dick stiffen further. It was so wrong, it was nothing anyone could imagine that Captain America would do and that idea was both frightening yet also freeing.

Steve cupped himself with his hand, feeling the heft and weight of his heavy cock through the panties. It felt good. Like a tease. Steve hummed pleasantly as he continued to gently rub his hand over his cock. This was what he had been afraid of? It seemed ridiculous now. He had denied himself this experience, this new pleasure with his body. Steve decided to chance it. Slowly he opened his eyes and lifted his gaze to the mirror...oh...his breath caught.

Here he was, Steve Rogers, Captain America the picture of peak human physical form and masculinity. Broad shouldered, chiseled pectorals and abs that sloped down to a trim narrow waist, wearing a pair of powder blue lacey hip hugging panties. The softness of the garment in opposition of the hard lines of Steve's male physique. He felt delicate and pretty like those dames in the pin-ups. Relief flooded him as he took in his reflection. It was so opposite to how he looked, how he presented himself everyday in the world. The soft feminine panties were a stark contrast to his masculinity.

Slowly Steve turned and watched his reflection admiring the curve of his cheeks accentuated by the tight lace fabric. He ran both hands down from his hips, fingers splayed out across the round perfect globes of his behind, the panties feeling smooth under his palms. Wow...Steve was never one for personal vanity but his ass certainly looked delectable while encased within the delicate garment. Steve groped a little harder and closed his eyes imaging someone with strong hands feeling over his body, spreading his cheeks and squeezing.

“Mmm-mmm” Steve hummed. It would feel so nice if there were someone else to do this to him. Admiring how well the panties fit and unable to keep themselves from reaching out for a touch. Maybe this someone would kiss him, and Steve would moan against their lips. Facial hair would scrape against his skin as the handsome someone would kiss him breathless while their hands roamed and explored. They would whisper in a husky voice, lust filled and hungry for Steve's body how sweet and pretty he looked.

“Ooh.” Steve let out a breath moan as he brought his right forward to palm his confined cock. God he was so hard now, the front of the lace was damp from his leaking pre-come. In his mind's fantasy the handsome dark haired stranger would comment on how much he liked it, then would walk Steve to the bed and pin him down.

Steve got onto the bed, crawling across on his hands and knees and lowered onto his stomach. He rolled his hips against the mattress to create greater friction, it felt good. The way the fabric rubbed over the sensitive flesh of his length, it helped to relieve some of the pressure, but he needed more. He desperately wanted to take his cock out and just stroke to completion, but Steve wanted to make this last. His fantasy continued, the stranger was now naked and groping Steve's ass to grind his panty covered cock over his own. They'd encourage him to rub off on his thigh, his hip, anything Steve needed, but he had to keep the panties on.

“Hmm-Yes!” Steve breathed. He kept going, grinding his length against the mattress below him, still picturing that he was rubbing off on a handsome man beneath him. Their hands roaming over Steve's body and whispering sweet, dirty encouragements into his ear. Steve didn't dwell much on the fact that he was fantasizing of another man. He was caught up in the moment, and it didn't entirely phase him that he wanted to share this part of himself with another man. Something about this century, the acceptance and accessibility for people with differing preferences made Steve want to venture and explore further. He strove to discover more about himself, far deeper than he would have ever thought to access before he went into the ice.

Maybe, Steve had always wanted it but had buried deep into himself as men of his time had so often been taught to do. Back then it was only proper a man was to be with a woman, but with the sexual freedom of the current times Steve found that maybe he had been hiding some integral parts of himself as well. He openly fantasized of another man, strong arms, musky scent, the feel of a hard cock pressing against his groin. Steve rocked his hips, grinding down hard into the mattress and groaned with need.

“Please...Please!” He begged, even though he was alone, he was getting lost in his fantasy. The handsome stranger, with his dark hair, trimmed beard and emotional chocolate colored eyes would encourage Steve to chase his pleasure. He'd whisper dirty words in his ear to make him blush, hoping for a shudder and whine of want. Steve reached a hand down and pulled his stiff cock from his panties and began to stroke himself, using his own precome as a slick to increase the glide of his fist over the hard flesh. Steve raised his hips slightly from the bed as he worked himself over, pumping furiously as he buried his head against the pillow and moaned into the blankets. The panties were a constant tightness over his balls, holding everything snug like a gentle cupping hand. Steve thrust his hips to drive his leaking cock into his tightened fist. So close, he felt so close.

The pleasure was nearly maddening, Steve could feel the ever approaching crest of his climax. The handsome stranger grasping Steve's cock, and jerking him off while complimenting how sexy, how pretty Steve looked all flushed and needy. They would reach down with their free hand and grope some more at Steve's ass and comment how perfect he looked in the lace panties. Maybe, he could watch as the man would take himself in hand and pump his own long thick cock, while his eyes hungrily roamed over Steve's perfected physical form. Steve would watch, give all his rapt attention to an attractive man as he touched and fondled his body.

Steve rolled onto his back for a better position and tugged his cock out from the confines of the panties he wore. He stroked himself, up from the base of his shaft to the head, adding a small twist of his wrist over the sensitive tip. Steve chased after his pleasure, feeling the pleasure as he crossed over the threshold into his orgasm.

“Ahh-ahhh mmmm!” Steve moaned as his hips thrust into the air, his cock pulsed with hot streams of come that splattered over his sweat drenched chest and abdomen. It felt as if it went on and on, Steve's orgasm drew out, his balls tight and clenching with each rolling wave of his release. Finally Steve collapsed onto his bed , breathing heavily his cock softening his hand as he came down from the endorphin high raging through his system. Wow. Steve was no stranger to masturbation but he had never come like that before. He stretched out on his bed feeling a warm satisfaction deep into his bones and a languid relaxation in the deep tissue of his muscle. It felt good to have this sort of release. Steve hadn't realized just how much he had needed this sort of self love.

After several minutes of coming down from the high of orgasm Steve got up and removed the panties. He stored them in the bottom of his dressing drawer and entered the bathroom to wipe away the drying come from his skin. After Steve crawled naked into his bed and settled comfortably with a feeling for freedom and self acceptance he had never known before. Finally, he believed he was finding what real benefits there were to being in this new time.

Now because he had been careless Steve was in the middle of a career ending situation. Tony had seen him wearing a lady's undergarment beneath his uniform. It was in the bag with the rest of his clothing about to go through its own decontamination process and his secret would be found. Steve held his arms out as the icy water sprayed over him, he kept his gaze fixed straight ahead and refused to look anywhere else. He wouldn't let his internalized shame be visible for Tony to poke fun at. Things were just finally going well between them too and now he could imagine Tony cracking jokes with the rest of the team. Leaving pairs of lady's underwear in his S.H.I.E.L.D locker or in the communal living quarters at the tower.

Steve grit his teeth against the cold of the water streaming down his skin as if he needed anything more added to his humiliation. He had to be doused with freezing water while naked in a tent. Fortunately Tony appeared to get that Steve wasn't in the mood for talking and kept quiet in his own section of the tent. Steve stood tall as he walked out of the cleansing tent into the next section for the quarantine and was allowed to towel dry himself. The towels were then placed into their own hazard bags for disposal and a set of pants and shirts were neatly folded on a bench. Steve dressed quickly, ready to get as far away from Tony and this hellish situation as fast as possible. He wouldn't let Tony see the fear and shame that roiled within himself.

“Cap don't we need to debrief?” Tony asked as Steve was making his way out. Steve prided himself that he never ran from a fight, but today had been too much. Physical fights were easy, but he wasn't ready to face what the others would think of him. Tony could spill it to the others himself.

“You can run it this time Stark. I'm going to the tower, fill in Fury on what happened.” He replied tersely and made his exit.

Steve expected to hear something, for there to be a backlash anything. He expected to have Fury call him in and scream about his depravity and strip him from the Avengers for his sick ways. Steve waited and there was nothing. The Avengers returned and went about their evenings as if nothing had changed at all. Steve received a report from Fury on the debrief of the mission and after skimming it there was no mention of Tony's discovery in the quarantine tent. Steve realized maybe he had been a little hasty in his retreat from Tony, and maybe Iron Man hadn't had the opportunity to bring it up just yet.

What if Steve could head that off though? Explain that it had been a simple curiosity and that he was done with it? He learned his lesson and wouldn't partake in such an act ever again. After all there was still the situation of his uniform and the panties in that hazard bag waiting to be discovered. Someone would find it and notify higher authority. Steve would need Tony's help.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve could do this, he could be a man and just own up to it all. It would be better to face the consequences head on just like in any battle. Only his heart didn't race in his chest as much as it was now while he stood in front of Tony's workshop door. Why was this so difficult? He could take on any number of villains any day, monsters, soldiers, gunfire, you name it he had been in it and would take anything than having to march inside and talk with Tony about what he had seen. With one final slow exhale Steve punched in his code and entered Tony's shop.

There was music blaring from the speakers, something rock and roll Steve suspected. He was still learning who was who when it came to bands, this one he knew Tony listened to a lot. Tony was standing over by his digital console and making adjustments to a hologram, and talking with Jarvis.

“No, we need to find a non-absorbent material that has the same flex and free movement.” Tony was saying. Steve couldn't see what Tony was working on and debated on turning and walking out. He looked busy.

“Sir you have a visitor.” Jarvis announced and Steve cringed internally. Why couldn't Tony's A.I. Had forgone the manners this one time and let him slink away while he still had the chance? Tony waved a hand to signal to Jarvis to turn down the music. The volume decreased to a tolerable level while Tony turned. He tilted his head slightly as if he were surprised to see Steve there.

“You needed something?” He asked, not entirely unfriendly. When Tony got into his zone while working he didn't appreciate being disturbed. He wasn't entirely rude about it, but there was sometimes mild annoyance.

“I uh, I can come back if this is a bad time.” Steve said and made an attempt to back out of the workshop.

“Actually-” Tony's expression became one of reserved contemplation. He gestured for Steve to come closer and moved aside for him to view the holographic image he had been working on.

Steve hesitated a moment, torn between tucking tail and running or soldiering forward with what he had initially come here for. His eye caught the image displayed on the console and Steve became curious. “Wait...is that?” He questioned as he moved closer.

“It is a new prototype for your uniform. Something that will be less likely to absorb any hazardous materials. I don't know what I was thinking with that last one, but it is out of commission so no worries about contaminants in the future.” Tony explained.

“Out of commission? Tony, I need my uniform. What if there is an Avengers emergency.” Also there was the issue of the very private under garments that had ended up in that hazard bag. What had happened to it? Steve felt his insides twisting in fear that some S.H.I.E.L.D executive was laundering it as they speak and would find the little surprise.

“I'll have this one completed in time, and if something disastrous does occur in the next few hours we can always pull out the stealth suit.” Tony reached out to the holographic and Steve watched as the uniform separated out into its individual pieces. “So I think I'm going to try some different types of layering, maybe a scale-mail to prevent damage from stabbing or -you know- bullet and then over the top we use a denser fabric maybe a specialized weave that will prevent absorption, which was where I was at before you walked in.”

Steve didn't understand what the need was for all of this. “Wait a minute-wait a minute.” Steve flailed his hands to get Tony to stop talking. “Why are you making a new suit? Where is the old one?”

Tony let out a minor irritable sigh. “I told you it's out of commission. I had it incinerated for safety reasons. In case there were any hazardous toxins that absorbed into the fabric. So here we are, I am working on a new uniform for you that will hopefully prevent anything of this unfortunate nature from occurring again.”

“Incinerated...you had my uniform incinerated?”

“Yeah, I just said that.” Tony replied. “I had to have my under-suit incinerated too for good measure. The armor should be sealed tight, but can't afford any risk now can we? We put everything into those hazard bags and off they went into a fiery furnace, under controlled conditions of course.”

Steve gaped silently at Tony for a few moments. So no one else saw what he had been wearing that day, everything that had been in that bag was gone and not a single other person saw what was inside. Had Tony done it on purpose? Since they had gotten back from that mission no one had implied anything, not even Tony had made any mention of the lace undergarment Steve had been wearing not a single joke at his expense, not even a slightest hint towards it. Steve felt a weight lift from his shoulders, was he in the clear? Maybe Tony was only pretending to not have noticed anything for the good of the dynamic of the team. Only he didn't appear to be uncomfortable around Steve at all.

In an uncharacteristic attempt at easing Steve, Tony patted him on the back. “Hey, no worries okay? So, you're the artsy type got any input on the design?” Tony asked while he gestured at the holographic. They spent the rest of the afternoon making adjustments and tweaks to Tony's design. Steve was feeling a sense of relief he hadn't known to be possible, when before his anxiety of being discovered had his stomach churning in fear. Maybe everything would be okay after all and with Tony's help he had dodged a bullet. Going forward he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't be as reckless, and even contemplated giving up that little joy. It was too risky.

At least that had been Steve's intention. After a few days Tony had assembled the prototype for Steve's new uniform, and he had put it through a variety of stress tests to gather data on how well it held up under the various conditions. It was coming together well but was still a little too restricting of Steve's movements so they had to look into another material, however Tony was satisfied with the under layering of scalemail and the additional protection it gave.

After a day in Tony's workshop Steve headed up to his room for some light reading. On the floor in front of this door there was a small red gift bag. Steve picked it up and examined it a moment, the top was filled with red tissue paper concealing whatever item it held inside.

Steve looked out to the communal living space where Clint and Thor were currently engaged in watching some television show. Natasha was curled on a nearby chair reading a smutty romance novel that no one dared to make fun of her for. He wondered if he should ask the others if they knew anything but decided against it and entered his room. Steve settled on the edge of his bed and pulled the tissue paper from the bag, it wasn't heavy so whatever was in there had to be small. After rummaging around Steve's fingers caught on something not paper and pulled out...Steve's eyes widened.

It was a new pair of the powder blue boy-short lace panties, it was the exact same pair he had bought for himself months ago. Only these were new with the tag still attached and taped to it was a small note.

_A replacement as the last was lost to that incinerator...pity... -T.S-_

Steve was at a loss of what to make of this gesture. A part of him wondered if this was Tony making fun of him, but it felt too personal for that. Tony's practical jokes were often a public spectacle, but this was subtle. It even bordered on the line of respectful in a way. Was this Tony showing him acceptance? Steve never imagined that any of his Avengers would be so open minded about something such as this. He believed that Tony was pretending he hadn't seen anything in the quarantine tent, but he found the exact same pair so either Tony had a very good memory or he had done some research.

Steve held the panties in his hands and felt an overwhelming sense of relief. Acceptance. This was Tony showing him that it was okay. Steve smiled fondly at the garment and at the note Tony had left him. It was strangely one of the most thoughtful gifts Tony ever could have given him. Steve wondered if he should thank him but maybe that was a little risky. Steve didn't want to call too much attention to his guilty pleasure. That night after a shower and some shaving of his body hair Steve slipped the panties on and admired them. He lightly traced his fingers along the lace edges and shivered with anticipation. Tony had given him this new gift and was allowing him to explore further with it. As long as Steve was careful he could continue without another incident like before. It could be his personal little secret like before just never under the uniform again.

Steve stroked himself through the panties fueled with an all new vigor. He masturbated to orgasm three times that night, not that it was any special feat with how the serum had enhanced his sex drive. Still, Steve could often stave off the need end at one orgasm for a night and go to sleep. Otherwise he felt a little ashamed for over indulging himself in such a way. There was a freeing feeling though thanks to Tony, and his somewhat acceptance of Steve's peculiar interest. It ignited a further confidence within himself and despite the close call with the quarantine from a few weeks ago, Steve began to wear the panties casually around the tower. They were always under jeans or sweats, and if there were ever an Avengers emergency he now had a pair of boxer-briefs stashed with his uniform at all times. It was exciting and naughty to know he had this little secret,and in a way Tony was in on it too.

Another small package was delivered a few weeks later, and inside was a new pair of panties. It was made of a different material, silky rather than lace red with black crossing ribbons on the sides that tied into cute little bows on the top. There was note with this one as well.

_A bit of a different style and I liked the color for some reason. -T.S-_

Steve smiled at the note of course Tony liked them. Red, a boisterous color just like his personality. He was a little surprised the bows were black and not gold. Steve wore them while the team gathered for movie night. It was like a private little secret between him and Tony, even though as Tony joined for the movie he had no idea Steve was wearing them. Still, Steve took pleasure in the very thought that he was here with the Avengers, his friends, wearing a sexy pair of red panties Tony had picked just for him.

After the movie Steve excused himself to go to his private room. He had been sporting a semi-erection for nearly an hour, and once safe in his room he stripped down to the skimpy garment. Steve stroked himself through the material, loving the glide of the silky fabric over his cock. The idea that Tony picked the panties out for him fueled his arousal, if only the genius knew what Steve was doing right now with them. Maybe he did... That very thought had Steve coming in hard pulses over his chest and abdomen. Steve did feel a little guilty for thinking of Tony during his private time, but it wasn't as if he were actively thinking of anything inappropriate, he could enjoy the idea of Tony knowing he did this with the gifts he sent. That was harmless wasn't it?

The next package contained a pair of black sheer panties with lace along the elastic edges. The material had a little bit more bite to it that Steve could feel as he rubbed it between his fingers.

_They say every lady needs a little black dress, do you think they say the same for panties too? -T.S-_

Steve had no ability to describe the way that last note made him feel. Something about Tony referring to him as a lady, it was naughty and thrilling, but he couldn't accurately describe why. Of course it was really a joke, but the implication of Tony using a feminine term to refer to Steve had him feeling hot. Steve felt unnaturally exposed in the sheer material as he stood in front of his mirror, everything could be seen. The way his cock curved, trapped in the tight fitting panties, to his balls cradled cozily and confined. He didn't wear that particular pair outside of his room deciding it was a bit risky with how much they showed off.

Steve experimented with shaving more of his pubic hair when wearing the black sheer panties. With how much of his genitals showed through the material he wondered if it may look a little sexier without the added hair at the base of his cock. Steve had never shaved himself completely bare and the exposure was a little intimidating. It took a little getting used to, but in the end he found that he rather liked the look of hairless skin through the material of the see-through black panties.

_Itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka-dot bikini- T.S-_

There wasn't anything particularly special about the black panties with yellow polka-dots and yellow lace around the edge, Steve suspected Tony picked them just so he could make that reference. They were rather comfortable and looked cute. While examining them on his body in the mirror Steve did find that he really liked how the material fit over the curves of his ass. He had to hand it to Tony that the man really had an eye for this sort of thing. It continued on like that for weeks. Life as Avengers went on without any further embarrassing incidents, and Steve found packages delivered from Tony to his room with a personalized note. Before he knew it Steve had quite the collection he could pick from. All sorts of designs, cuts, and color, and each picked specifically by Tony.

Even after weeks after the initial fabrication of the new uniform Tony still had Steve come down to the workshop to go through another series of tests. They were getting closer but it still wasn't quite right for what Tony had planned. Although Steve insisted that what Tony had made would suffice Tony wasn't satisfied yet, and despite Steve's insistence Tony refused to give up. He was experimenting with different variations of the woven fiber of the outer fabric of the uniform. Specifically testing different thread counts to see if it would allow a little more give for Steve to maneuver in while still remaining non-absorbent, and dense as body armor.

Tony was doing some calculations and Steve assisted with moving some of the heavier materials. They had been at this for awhile now and Steve still fretted on if he should say something to Tony about the gifts. It felt rude not to acknowledge it in some way, but as often as he saw Tony without mentioning it or saying a thank you, the little gift bags still appeared at his door.

“You mind grabbing that mug off that shelf for me?” Tony pointed at some shelving that contained storage for materials and tools. The very corner of one was the mug Steve had gotten down for Tony from the kitchen a few weeks ago.

“How did that little guy get all the way up there?” So Tony had taken to keeping it in his shop, but apparently still finding itself in unreachable areas.

“Took your suggestion and tried to keep it down here, but someone thinks their being funny by constantly moving it to spots where I can't get to it. My money is on Clint, or Thor I think I'd be impressed if it were Bruce.”

Steve stretched up snagging the mug easily. He was wearing a plain T-shirt and sweats today as he wasn't planning on going anywhere, and preferred for some comfortable lounge-wear. Steve felt his shirt ride up a little, and his pants hung a little lower than the jeans he usually wore, but Steve didn't think much of it as he grabbed the mug for Tony and turned towards him.

“I wouldn't rule out Natasha either.” Steve looked over to him.“Tony?” Steve asked as Tony seemed to have frozen in place. He was standing at the console with the holographic image of Steve's uniform on display. On the right was a series of calculations and numbers hovering in the air, Tony's hands were over the touch keyboard he used but his fingers were mid stroke in typing. Tony's eyes were zeroed in at Steve's waist.

Steve looked down spotting exactly what had caught Tony's attention, the lace line of the panties he had picked for the day were showing at the edge of Steve's sweats. These were hard to hide as they were a vivid bubble-gum pink. Steve's face instantly began to heat up in a blush and he tugged his shirt down.

“Uh...um...” He awkwardly set the mug down on the worktable and was about to make an excuse to leave.

“Sorry-sorry.” Tony seemed to snap himself out of his trance, and waved a hand. “I'm easily distracted, you know bright colors and all...Uh...I guess I know you like them now.”

Steve braved a quick glance at Tony who had returned to running his number calculations. Tony seemed embarrassed which in Steve's experience was a first since he had met the eccentric engineer. Tony had never been a man to apologize for his behavior, but he had been caught staring at Steve. Did...Tony like that Steve was wearing the panties he had picked?

“Yeah I do.” Steve replied and managed to keep his voice even and confident. “All of them actually.” He stared down at his hands deciding it was no or never most likely. It would be easier to bring it up now. “I never thanked you.”

Tony gave a simple shrug. “No need. I suspected you didn't want to talk about it.” Tony was keeping his attention on his project, only occasionally his gaze would flick over to Steve momentarily and then back to the holo-screen.

“I...I don't know if I can. You know. Talk about it.” Steve admitted shyly, it was hard enough to admit without feeling his heart thundering in his chest.

Tony nodded in understanding. “Fair enough. If you want me to stop I can, I tend to go overboard sometimes.” Tony began, but Steve shook his head.

“No, no I don't want you to stop...please...I...” He struggled to find the words to express himself and his little hobby. “I look forward to it. You seem to know a lot about what is out there. You've found things I never could have bought myself. They're all so nice.” Steve wanted to know why Tony was doing this though. Was it a simple gesture of acceptance? Or did he have a personal interest. Only he couldn't bring himself to ask yet.

Tony smirked as he added more equations to the mix of numbers and symbols.“I just know what I've seen and liked so figured I could show you some alternative styles to the one you had. You have a preference? Lace? Silk? Any other styles?” His eyes slid back over to Steve they were alight with curiosity and a hint of playful mischief.

Steve bit his lip for a moment, he couldn't believe they were having this conversation. “I don't know honestly. I like something different about each one. How they feel, or how they look.” Steve felt himself blushing again. “I...can't believe I'm telling you this.” He muttered softly.

“You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I can be discreet, we don't have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable. It's obviously something rather...private for you.”

“Thank you Tony. I...would like to talk about it sometime, but maybe not now?”

“Absolutely.” Tony turned back to the uniform. “So I'm certain we're a no at spandex but hear me out...”

The next time Steve found some time alone he discovered another pair of panties in a gift bag at his door. It was another cherry red pair, simple lace that rode right up his crack and showed off his ass cheeks. Steve loved the way they made him look, and without too much second guessing he grabbed his phone and sent Tony a text. He wasn't going to keep shying away from this with Tony anymore, not with how open and accepting he was with the whole thing.

_Thank you_

He settled into admiring the view in the mirror, turning and twisting for a better angle when Steve heard the ping for a text message. Steve picked up his phone and read Tony's quick message.

_You like? How is the fit?_

Steve wondered if he should answer. He pondered for a moment debating if he should indulge Tony in his questions. Tony was doing a lot for him so he figured he owed him at least a few answers.

_They're perfect. Simple. Fit great._

Steve suspected that would be the end of it, so he was a little surprised to hear his phone ping again.

_You want more like that? Or would you like a greater variety?_

There were others? Of course there were, Steve should have known that.

_I couldn't ask you to do that. This is already too much._

_Guess it's a good thing you didn't ask then. I enjoy doing this for you._

Steve fiddled with his phone wondering how best to reply. What was happening here? Did men do this for their friends in this time now? It felt like he was tip-toeing around the real questions. Tony was being polite, encouraging and a tad bit too involved in Steve's little hobby... However Tony had said he enjoyed doing this for Steve.

_What about this do you enjoy? You get nothing out of it._

Steve was curious why Tony was being so involved with all this. Was he doing it to be polite? To show Steve some acceptance? Or did Tony have a little bit more of a personal interest in it all?

_You don't know everything about me Steve. I get a lot out of this._

That didn't quite answer the question.

_Tell me what you get out of it._

_Well... the mental image of you in those panties for one._

Steve stared at the text on his phone feeling a whole new heat of arousal warm his core. Tony liked it. Tony wanted Steve to wear the panties because he legitimately liked the idea of it. This was all so new and exciting, Steve never thought anyone would accept him like this. This was a delicate situation, it would be best not to complicate his relationship with his team-mate, but Steve couldn't pass up this sort of opportunity. With a new found boldness he typed his reply and sent it to Tony.

_It doesn't have to be a mental image._

Steve couldn't believe he was offering this, but he needed to stop being afraid. Tony was accepting of this and was encouraging even. Steve owed him this and he liked the idea of showing Tony more, and maybe he would like to see how the panties fit on Steve's body.

_I'm not soliciting you here. Only what you are comfortable with, and don't do this because you think this is some compensation. Only if you want to show me._

Oh Steve wanted. He so, so wanted to show Tony, it warmed him how considerate Tony was being though. He posed, looking in the mirror and snapped a picture of his ass in the panties with his phone. He did a couple and quickly scanned through them for the best one. Steve selected it and hit send. He waited for the reply, staring at the screen and biting his lip. He saw the little dots on the bottom of the screen.

…

…

…

_God-damn baby-girl_

Steve's breath caught as he read that. He never imagined the warmth he would feel at the little pet name. The dots appeared on the screen again and a series of texts came through in quick succession.

_Shit!_

_That wasn't supposed to send!_

_I'm doing talk to text. Jarvis cut the talk to text._

_Stop auto sending!-End END!_

There was a momentary pause and the little dots appeared again this time taking longer before Tony sent his text. Tony must have picked up his phone and had physically been typing. Steve wondered how he had seen the picture then. Unless, Tony had all sorts of electronic devices running though Jarvis in the lab. Maybe he had received the picture on that holographic projector console in the workshop.

_I wasn't implying anything with that statement. It was a slip up, I am very much aware that you're a man. A man with. I have to say, with one hell of an amazing ass. Is it okay for my say that now?_

Steve had liked it though he didn't understand why Tony was so upset with himself.

_It's okay Tony. I don't mind. No one has ever called me anything like that before. I know you know I am a man. I am comfortable as a man, but I do like the feeling of being...like the dames. Delicate. Pretty. I like feeling...sexy. Feminine. It's so hard to explain._

_You don't have to explain. I think I get it. So...do you get gratification from all this?_

_As in..._

_Is this a sexual thing for you?_

_Yes. I love how they look on my body. I've never felt...pretty like this..._

_Oh darling you are the prettiest_

_You really mean that?_

_Maybe another photo for reference. You know for science ;)_

Steve was grinning, smiling with slight giddiness at Tony's request. He told himself he wasn't going to over think this like he had so many times before, rather he would live for the moment. Steve had spent too much of his life holding back to pass up such an opportunity now. Steve took a new position, laying on the bed and angling his hips to show off the panties and how they fit. He snapped a few images on the phone from different angles and swiped through them to pick the best one. Eventually Steve found one, sent it to Tony and waited for his reply. While waiting Steve shifted in anticipation wondering if Tony would actually like what he saw. Maybe it had been too much to snap a photo of his junk confined in a pair of lady's panties, but then again Tony had asked for it hadn't he? Steve heard his phone ping once again with a message.

_I stand by my original statement. God-Damn you are the prettiest I have seen._

Steve sighed in relief and laid back on his bed, stretching languidly across the mattress. He brushed his fingers over his abdomen lightly and teased at the edge of the lace from the panties. His cock was hard, but he wasn't sure if he should reach down and touch himself just yet. Sure Tony liked the pictures Steve was sending, but Tony hadn't indicated this was anything of a sexual nature for him.

_Does this...do anything for you Tony?_

Steve was too curious, he had to know if Tony liked what he was seeing.

_It does so much for me. There is a reason I've been indulging you. Even if I didn't get to see at least I knew you had them to wear when you wanted._

So that answered that.

_How much would you like to see? Just the panties on me? Or do you want to see more? I'm okay with any of it as long as you keep this between us._

_Who's call do you think it was to have your uniform incinerated? I've done nothing but keep your little secret safe. I'd love to see more, but only if that is something you want to show._

_And if I asked if it was okay for me to...touch myself?_

_Oh darling...please do, please please go for it. Touch all you want._

Steve bit back a soft moan as he skirted his fingers over his confined cock. The panties were already wet from the copious amount of pre-come leaking from the tip, the light fabric clinging to his shaft. He shifted slightly on his bed and spread his legs further while he rubbed and caressed himself through the panties. It felt good and knowing that Tony wanted Steve to do this only increased his excitement as he fondled himself gently. Texting wasn't going to be an option once he got really into it, and Steve felt a flutter of excitement in having Tony maybe...talk to him while he played with himself.

Steve bit his lip and whimpered softly as he thought of Tony's honey smooth voice. During mission Tony could be the the light when the situation felt so dark, it was never the same when he wasn't there with his clever quips and humor. Now Steve could only imagine that soft rumble with sexy words to work him over the edge. He wanted, craved to hear Tony talk him through it. Steve picked up his phone and hovered his thumb over the call icon on his texts. He was technically Tony's superior when it came to rank within the Avenger's which meant if he was reading this wrong it could be a major ethical violation. Tony appeared to be completely on board though, encouraging even. Was it really taking advantage in any way? After all, Tony was the one that added to Steve's hobby with the additional panties.

With a soft moan Steve arched his back slightly. The very knowledge that Tony took the time to pick these panties out for him sent a surge of arousal coursing down to his groin. Steve swore he felt his cock twitch.

_Ignore me if I'm interrupting. Tell me it feels good? Do the panties feel nice?_

Steve read the text and replied immediately.

_So good Tony. Talk to me please. I want more._

Almost immediately there was a call coming from Tony and Steve answered holding the small rectangular device to his ear. He realized he was panting slightly and tried to calm his racing heart before he spoke. “...Uh...hey...” He said in a small voice.

“...hey...” Tony replied uncharacteristically hesitant. “Was this too forward? I'm being too forward.”

“No, no, not at all.” Steve protested. He rocked his hips slightly on the bed while his right hand cupped himself, and his left held the phone to his ear. “I don't even know what we're doing...” Steve admitted. “I liked what you were typing. I didn't think anyone would understand any of this.”

“I think you need a lesson on kink, but we can discuss that later. You sound like you need some relief.” Tony replied. His voice dropped to a sexy rumble that made Steve shiver with excitement. It was sexier than he imagined.

“God yes I do Tony. Please!” Steve begged.

“Turn on the speaker and set the phone nearby so you can hear me, but that will keep both your hands free.” Steve did so, pulling the phone from his ear he hit the speaker button and set it down on the stand nearby.

“Okay, can you hear me alright?” Steve asked. He was trembling and he didn't know if it was fear or anticipation. Perhaps both.

“I hear you. Now I want you to tell me how you're feeling, what are you doing with your hands?”

Steve made a small whimper. Was he really going to describe everything? But Tony wanted to know. He swallowed thickly before replying. “I'm lightly tracing my fingers over-over myself.” He stammered slightly. “I like the way the fabric feels when I do this. It's all soft and light. Kind of like a-a tease. I like to go slow because I'm...um...I'm sensitive...”

“Tell me what else you like about wearing those tight little panties sweetheart. They make you feel pretty? And sexy?”

“Y-yes...” Steve pressed his palm down over his cock and rocked his hips against his hand. “Aahh!” He gasped.

“That's what I wanna hear.” Tony said, Steve could just picture that satisfied smirk on his face. “Come on Steve. Tell me. Say it.”

“I-I Feel...I feel sexy!”

“Good...now I want you to really touch yourself. Slip you hand under the panties and grip your cock. Is it hard? Are you aching?”

Steve's cheeks flushed pink, but he did what he was told. He slipped his fingers under the band and wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock. He was so hard, he knew a few strokes and he'd be coming all over himself. The thought had his balls tightening in anticipation. “Mmm-mmm” Steve hummed. “Feels so good.”

“Tell me you're hard.” Tony stated. He was sounding more strained, his voice rougher. Steve found it extremely arousing to hear Tony coming undone in such a way.

“So hard for you Tony.” Steve admitted while he squeezed his shaft.

“How wet do you get? Does your cock leak when you get worked up?”

“Fuck...Tony I'm so wet. It's messy, my panties are soaked with my pre-come.” That wasn't a lie. Steve's fist was gliding easily up and down his shaft from the copious fluid dripping from his cock.

“When I'm done with you they're gonna be a whole lot messier.”

“Oh God.” Steve panted and began to work his fist furiously up and down. He pulled his cock free from the panties and began to thrust his hips. “Don't stop Tony. Please! Talk-talk to me...anything please! I'm so close.”

“I can hear you stroking your cock. Moan for me let me know how much you like this.”

“Oh..ohh God Tony. Mmm”

“That's right baby-girl. You're so sexy. I love those pictures you sent me. You are divine you know that? I wish I could see you right now, stroking your handover that giant cock of yours. I know you're a big boy, I can tell. That serum enhanced everything about you didn't it? I bet you come like a fucking geyser too.”

How was it that Tony knew these things about him? Steve was normally embarrassed but Tony sounded so...turned on by it all. He was panting, his hips snapping up to drive his shaft through his tightened fist. “Fuck-fuck-me...fuck me!”

“Oh? You want that too baby? I'd fuck you so good. You ever use a dildo in your ass? I bet you have such a sensitive prostate. I'd make you come so hard. I'd keep the panties on you, just push them aside and drive myself right inside. Your cock trapped, rubbing against the fabric as I fucked you from behind. All you could do is whimper and moan.”

“Yes-oh yes fuck me Tony!” Steve's hips were thrusting up into his fist, his hand stroking furiously over his throbbing shaft.

“My cock, thrusting deep into your perfect ass. I'd pull your cheeks apart and just watch how you stretch around me.” That was all Steve could take he peaked, reaching his explosive climax and tumbled over into the sweet abyss of orgasm. Steve felt his balls tighten up and his cock pulsed with each stream of come that splashed across his abdomen. He moaned wantonly as his seed splattered across his heated skin and began to cool in the open air. Panting to catch his breath Steve laid back against the mattress feeling boneless and sated after his exquisite orgasm. Who knew that having Tony talking him through it would have made the experience so much better.

“oh...wow...” Steve sighed in contentment.

“So uh, was that what you needed?” Tony sounded a little out of breath himself.

“Yes.” Steve replied almost immediately. “That was perfect Tony. Thank you.” There was a somewhat awkward pause between the two of them. Steve was at a loss of what to say or do next, it had been fun but he wasn't certain if this was a one time thing or not or what this even was.

“I suppose I should leave you to it then?”

“Wait...Tony what about you?”

There was a chuckle on the other end of the line. “Um I may have...you know...when you did. You sounded really sexy the way you moaned and having these pictures you sent me to look at. Yeah that was enough to get me there too.” Tony admitted hesitantly. Steve couldn't help but feel a warm satisfaction in his core. Tony had enjoyed listening to him and also the pictures he sent. Steve didn't really know what this was or what it all meant, but he didn't want it to simply end either.

“Tony do you think that maybe we could do this again?” Steve asked with a hint of hopefulness.

“I'd really like that.” There was a brief pause. “You mind if I make a small request?”

“Anything.” Steve replied with a smile, even though Tony couldn't see him now he still felt warm and giddy. Sated and just so very happy.

“I have the tower rigged with a hefty security system and with that surveillance, but I don't have it active in any of the private rooms. I'm not that much of a creep. It requires the Avenger's permission themselves in order for me to even access it, Jarvis monitors and only for safety. So I supposed my request is next time, can I watch?”

Steve's body heated up, his heart rate spiked and he felt his cock begin to stiffen up again. Tony wanted to watch him masturbate while wearing lady's panties. There was still that slight feeling of shame but also excitement. Steve took a moment to slow his breathing before he answered.

“I...I think I would like that...” He stated with a blush rising to his cheeks. “Yes, I give permission for you to watch me next time Tony.”

“And...you mind wearing something a little special if I have it delivered?” Tony asked.

Steve licked his upper lip and stared up at the ceiling with a grin. “Something special huh? From Tony Stark? How can I refuse? I look forward to whatever you send me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Steve wasn't certain what to call the arrangement he had with Tony. From an outside perspective he could see that others may look down on them, especially on Tony. That others would believe he was in some way using Steve for his own gratification, but Steve didn't feel it was necessarily objectification. There was a mutual benefit to what they were doing. Steve's secret was kept safe Tony indulged him whenever possible, and Tony was allowed to witness Steve's masturbatory practices. There was no harm in it. Tony made Steve feel accepted and he was grateful to him for that.

It didn't interfere with their jobs as Avengers, Tony kept things professional or as professional as Tony Stark was capable of. They never openly discussed it with each other, just over text, on the phone or through the security feeds that were monitored by Jarvis. Nothing was ever recorded and was removed from the records to protect Steve specifically, but Steve did grant Tony permission to keep certain pictures that he sent him.

Which Steve had fun sending Tony naughty photos at random times. Sometimes they were tame, of just Steve someplace in the tower and tugging the band of his pants down to flash the top of the lace to Tony suggestively. Other times Steve felt a little bolder and would send Tony more erotic photos, images of his behind while wearing the tight fitting garments, or sometimes the bulge of his hardening cock.

Tony progressed from buying Steve sexy undergarments to sex toys. Steve had tried vibrators, dildos, sleeves, cock-rings, a whole range of sexual paraphernalia and he enjoyed the discovery and play of Tony walking him through it.

Only it wasn't enough, Steve for a time was now yearning for more. He wanted to be touched by Tony, he wanted to know what it felt like to have another warm body there beside him. Steve wondered if Tony would be receptive to them doing this...for real or if he only enjoyed watching.

\-----

Steve let out a slow breath as he gazed into the open box. Tony had gone a little further this time graduating from just panties to...this...Steve reached into the tissue paper with shaking hands and lifted the delicate garment up for better inspection. It was a black garter belt just like the ones he had admired in the pinups. Folded neatly with it were a pair of sheer black stockings. Steve didn't have to guess which pair of panties would match perfectly with this sexy ensemble. What Tony had dubbed the “Little Black Dress.” Steve's cock was already getting hard just thinking about wearing everything together, and how Tony may react when he got to see him in it.

Steve had already showered and had taken extra care in shaving his privates, he wanted to look clean and...exposed...for Tony's view. Steve decided it was time to get ready as he didn't want to wait any longer.

With his viewing of pinups and the various -ahem- erotica online Steve knew better than to start with the panties. He slipped on the garter first, positioning it comfortably just below the navel. Next he took extra care to slip on the black stockings so they didn't catch, and pulled them to his thighs. He snapped the ribbons from the garter to the thigh highs to keep them in place and last he slipped the black sheer panties on. It was a little awkward as his cock was already hard and the fabric was being tented almost obscenely. Also, growing wet with the flowing pre-come leaking from his dick. Steve admired himself in the mirror and did a small spin and smiled. Tony knew how to pick the best garments and Steve couldn't wait to show him how wonderfully they fit.

With a final touch up to his hair and fitting of the stockings Steve took a breath and mentally prepared himself for the next step in his plan.

“Jarvis...please invite Tony to my room. Tell him it's an urgent matter.” Despite the rapid beating of his heart, Steve managed to keep his voice level and confident.

“Message delivered Captain.” Jarvis replied after a moment. “Sir is inquiring if this is Avengers related.”

Steve left the bathroom and headed over to his bed. “Tell him it's...” he thought a moment, not wanting to lie to Tony, but he also didn't want the genius to ignore his request either. “It's confidential Jarvis. I have to see him in person.” Steve stated as he situated himself on the bed. At first he settled onto his back with his head against he pillows, but Steve didn't think it was a very fun pose. He thought back to the pin-ups book and the photos he had seen online. Instead, Steve sat upright and shifted into a half laying position that showed off his rear. His legs were together and bent at the knees with his toes pointing to the right, his right leg shifted a little further. He supported his weight on his right hand and he draped his left along his side and rested over his hip.

Now all he had to do was wait, and hope that Tony would arrive soon. The minutes ticked by slowly and with each passing moment Steve's stomach tied itself into nervous knots. What if Tony thought this was going too far? A tangle of worst-case scenarios filtered through Steve's mind as he waited. Then he heard the door handle turning and held his breath as Tony walked in.

“Is everything alright? What's the situation Cap I-” Tony began as he walked through the door and as soon as his eyes landed on the bed he stopped mid-sentence and his eyes widened. He actually paused, slack jawed as he stared at the picture before him. Steve Rogers posing on a bed in lingerie.

Steve slowly let out his breath as he found his voice. “I think you know the situation Stark. A confidential urgent situation that I think you can help me with.” God Steve hoped his seduction tactic wasn't as laughable as it felt while coming out of his mouth. He should have just gone with the cheesy pizza delivery boy line about extra sausage. It felt equally as ridiculous now that he really thought about it.

“Is...is that so?” Tony replied in a quiet, but husky tone. He stepped fully into the room then, closing the door behind him. Tony looked as if he had recently gotten out of a business meeting. He was still in black slacks, and dress shoes. He wore a dark red button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up midway up his forearms, and no jacket or tie. It was casual and also sexy as hell. “I must say I'm flattered you would call on me to...assist you with this situation.” Tony took a few steps towards the bed his eyes were hungrily raking over Steve's body. “Of course you knew I would be the best equipped to handle it.”

Steve smirked a little and ran his left hand down over his thigh and over the sheer fabric stretched across his ass. “Absolutely.” So maybe this was going better than he initially thought. Tony took a seat at the edge of the bed and hesitantly settled his hand on Steve's calf. He ran his hand up to feel the sleekness of the black nylon.

“All this for me?” Tony asked in slight awe. “The pictures were one thing, but seeing it in person. Damn...” His eyes were alight with interest.

Steve shivered slightly from the touch, it was warm, and gentle. “I figured we've been dancing around it long enough. With what we've done already...” He shrugged. “It seemed only natural to move on to this. If you want to that is.” Steve added that last bit a little sheepishly.

“Oh baby I want.” Tony chuckled then, and he continued to stroke his hand along Steve's calf. “Baby, baby girl I want all of it.”

Steve couldn't suppress the little whine that escaped past his lips at the pet name. “Tony...”

Tony leaned in closer. “Mm I love it when you're all needy.” Tony didn't hesitate any longer, he closed the gap between them to press his lips to Steve's in a hard demanding kiss. It took Steve's breath away, and he gasped in surprise at the suddenness of it, but soon he was devouring Tony's mouth. They kissed, it was sloppy, heated, and one of the best kisses Steve ever had. Tony's tongue darted into his mouth to claim and take control, Steve willingly letting him.

Once they parted Steve had to catch his breath, he felt light headed from the rush. He gazed at Tony with affection. “Undress for me? You always got to see me, but I never got the pleasure to see you.”

“If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask.” Tony replied with a smirk. He began to work on unbuttoning his shirt.

Steve looked down at the bed. “Well I didn't think it was appropriate given our little arrangement before.”

“and luring me here under false pretenses doesn't fall under inappropriate?” Tony asked as he slipped the shirt off. His arc-reactor could be seen glowing through the fabric of his undershirt.

“False? I did say it was a personal matter and I'm asking you to get naked now so that has to count for something right?”

Tony thought a moment as he stood up and unfastened his belt. “Guess you have me there.” He unzipped his pants and dropped them showing off a pair of tight black boxer briefs. Steve could clearly see the outline of Tony's covered cock, already hard and tenting the fabric. “I know these are not as pretty as what you got on.” He winked and then pulled his undershirt over his head.

Steve licked his lips as he gazed over the exposed skin. Tony was truly a specimen of his own right. He kept himself fit as it was no easy feat building, and piloting the Iron Man armor, it took a fair amount of physical strength, and it showed. Tony had also began to train in hand to hand combat to perfect his skills as a fighter in case he were in a situation without the armor. The arc-reactor that was housed in the center of his chest was surrounded by a star like pattern of scar tissue, the light emitted from the device bathed him in a blueish glow that Steve found rather beautiful.

Tony was lean sinewy muscle, his abdomen flat and tight. Steve couldn't resist eyeing the trail of dark hair that led from Tony's navel down and under the band of his tight fitting boxer-briefs. Tony's arms were well defined as well, besides his biceps Steve found Tony had attractive forearms as well. Who would have thought forearms could look sexy, but when Tony wore a button up and rolled his sleeves up half-way it made Steve feel weak in the knees.

“Still with me there baby?” Tony asked with a playful smirk. Steve ducked his head and blushed for getting caught staring. Who could blame him though? It was his first time really getting to see and admire Tony's body.

“Sorry, I'm finally getting a chance to admire you.” Steve admitted with a hint of shyness.

“Look all you want sweetheart.” Tony said while hooking his thumbs under the waistband. “After all the times I got to look at you. I think I can repay the favor now.” He stated and slowly began to pull the boxer-briefs down. Steve watched with rapt attention as more and more of Tony's skin was revealed. Tony breathed out in relief as his cock was freed from its confines, jutting out from a surrounding of neatly trimmed pubic hair. Steve swallowed hard as he took in the sight of a completely naked Tony Stark, feeling his own cock twitch in a rush arousal

Tony sauntered back over to the bed. “I hope it was worth the wait.” His voice snapped Steve from his trance.

“So worth the wait. You look...real nice.” Steve's voice came out hushed and a little strained. He wished he could have come up with something better. Real nice? That sounded so inadequate when describing Tony Stark.

“Not nearly as nice as you doll.” Tony commented while reaching out to stroke over Steve's stocking covered leg. “So pretty for me, all dressed up in the presents I gave you.” Steve moved his leg, lifting it up, and spreading apart for Tony to get a better view of the garter and panties.

Steve could feel the dampness of the sheer fabric as it rubbed over his cock, tickling his skin. He used to feel embarrassed by how wet he got when he was aroused as it was another unforeseen side affect of the serum, but Tony seemed to get turned on by it. Always asking Steve about it and commenting on his weeping cock in the naughty photos he sent. Now that he knew Tony liked it Steve didn't feel quite as ashamed of his body's reactions.

“Oh...look at you...” Tony growled. “Showing off.” Tony crawled onto the bed between Steve's legs and rested on his knees, his legs tucked beneath himself. He ran both hands up Steve's legs to his thighs making the man shiver under him. Steve watched as a bead of precome formed at the slit of Tony's cockhead and dribbled down leaving a wet smear behind.

“All for you.” Steve replied in a hushed tone. Tony moved, crawling up Steve's body and slotting himself against him. He rolled his hips and rubbed his cock against Steve's still covered one making him gasp and moan softly.

“Oh baby, I know you can be louder than that. I've heard you plenty of times, come on now don't hold back.” Tony bent down and kissed Steve again, dominating his mouth with his tongue while he rocked his hips at a steady rhythm. Steve obeyed and moaned against Tony's lips as they kissed, his cock being rubbed against the sleek fabric felt incredible. He moaned louder once Tony reached a hand down between their bodies and palmed him. “That's it...I love hearing you. Sound so sexy when you're needy.”

Tony held his hand against Steve's cock, and let him rut and buck against his palm all while the wanton whines and whimpers escaped past Steve's lips. Tony's hands on his body felt like fire on his skin and Steve craved more direct touch.

Tony bent down and kissed Steve again, dominating and claiming his mouth. “So nice to finally do that.” Tony whispered one he pulled back for breath.

“Yes...yes it is...” Steve panted. “Your hands feel so good on me too.” Tony then pulled his hand from Steve's cock making Steve whimper from the loss. With nothing to rut against Steve gripped his hands into the sheets beneath him and rocked his hips uselessly in an effort to get some stimulation. The panties were so wet now and clung to his skin that his slow thrusts provided no ease to the pulsing need in his rock hard cock.

“Shh we got plenty of time babydoll, let me enjoy this.” Tony purred and leaned in to kiss and lick at Steve's neck. His hands roamed up from Steve's waist up his abdomen, over the tight muscle of his abs to his chest. “Such a nice set of tits on you.” Tony growled and bit gently at Steve's neck, making him buck and gasp. Tony's hands settled over Steve's pectorals and squeezed.

“Ah! T-Tony!” Steve gasped, the heat of welcomed humiliation swept through his body.

“You like it when I play with them?” Tony asked, his voice low and gruff, it sent shivers down Steve's spine. He emphasized his words by pinching and rubbing his palms over Steve's hardening nipples. The little nubs tightening up and flushing a darker shade of pink as Tony's fingers assaulted them with practiced ease. “Hm? You like that?” Tony asked while trailing his lips passed Steve's collar bone to his left nipple and gave it a lick. “Answer me.”

“Y-Yes!” Steve gasped. The wetness of Tony's tongue sent shock-waves of pleasure coursing straight to his cock.

Tony grinned devilishly and nipped gently at Steve's nipple with his teeth, making the man jolt. “Yes what? Say it.” Tony ordered and closed his mouth over the peaked throbbing flesh.

“I-I like it...” Steve began, his mouth feeling dry. He felt overwhelmed with the sensations assaulting his body. His cock trapped in the panties ached for touch, his nipples were aflame in an indescribable need, the spot Tony bit on his neck throbbed for more. “I like it when you play with me...with my-my...” Steve couldn't quite bring himself to say it. “I like it.” he ground out.

“Hmm that will be good enough for now.” Tony said with a smirk, and gave the left nipple a final little lick. “I should fine a brazier for you. Something to wear over those gorgeous tits of yours. I could suck and play with your nipples through it, get them all hard , make them ache then cover them back up and let the fabric rub over them.”

Steve could absolutely imagine that, he hadn't delved into trying to find anything that would fit his broad chest. Of course knowing Tony he probably had connections to some place that he could special order an item of that nature. Steve could see it, the stretched fabric over his pecs, cupped in something sheer and lacey, rubbing over his nipples with every movement.

“Yes, I'd really like that.” Steve admitted softly.

“I'll add that to the to do list then.” Tony replied with a smirk. “For now though...” He bent his head down, and trailed sloppy wet kisses over Steve's chest. He suckled on the neglected right nipple. Steve writhed on the bed beneath Tony, completely at the engineer's mercy. Tony knew exactly how and where to touch, lick, bite. Every action appeared to be calculated and planned to ratchet up Steve's arousal.

Tony moaned against Steve's skin as he licked and sucked at the hardened nub, making the peaked flesh throb. He sat up suddenly looking down at Steve all flushed and keyed up beneath him. Steve watched Tony with half lidded eyes, his breath was coming out in shaky huffs as he observed what the engineer would do next. Tony raised up on his knees as he devoured the sight before him and reached his right hand down to take his own cock in hand.

Steve inhaled sharply, was Tony really about to? “Just sit back and look pretty for me.” Tony commanded while giving his length a few easy strokes. Steve's core felt hot with the heated arousal that struck him. He knew that Tony had masturbated to his photos before, and had done so during their little phone sessions. It was something else entirely to witness Tony pleasuring himself, and to be the subject of his attention. Steve spread his legs a little further, and raised his arms above his head while biting his lip,whimpering softly.

“Fuck-” Tony cursed. “You look so sexy you know that?” Tony swiped some precome from the tip of his cock, and smeared it down his shaft as he pumped himself faster. “So-So pretty.” He panted.

Steve watched with rapt attention, as Tony stroked himself. He was pumping his cock rapidly, while his eyes roamed over Steve's body. Tony's free hand caressed and slid over Steve's stocking covered thigh. He really did like this, it filled Steve with a satisfactory warmth. Would Tony come? Steve wondered, a powerful yearning heat enveloped him at that thought.

“This is way better than the pictures.” Tony panted. “You being here, right in front of me. Not that I didn't like the pictures, but this is...it's so...” Tony bit his lip as he groaned, his fingers dug deeper into the flesh of Steve's thigh. “...real...” he husked out.

“Tony...” Steve said in a hushed voice, it felt good to say his name.

“Oh-fuck-fuck me!” Tony cursed then moaned as his hips bucked forward, painting Steve's chest and abs with streams of come. Steve had never witnessed something so erotic before, he watched Tony's orgasmic bliss and felt the wet splatter on his heated skin. If Steve had been touching himself he probably would have gone off too.

As Tony was coming down from the high he bent down to kiss Steve possessively. When he pulled back he was panting from lack of breath. “Steve...” He said breathlessly. “Damn, just looking at you all dolled up makes me need to come.” Tony moved in for another long kiss, which Steve met with lustful enthusiasm.

“Good to know that you like this so much. I was so afraid of this for so long.” Steve murmured against Tony's lips once they parted. Tony pressed a finger to Steve's mouth to shush him, his dark eyes meeting with Steve's gentle blues.

“None of that talk now. You have nothing to be afraid of with me.” Tony gave him another light peck. “You are undeniably sexy like this, and I will indulge every filthy fantasy of yours because I'm a degenerate that loves kink and sex.” He practically growled. It sent a spike of arousal surging through Steve.

Tony took some time to appreciate Steve's chest, kissing along his collar bone and down the center of his chest. He laved his tongue over Steve's left nipple, taking the hard nub into his mouth and sucking as Steve writhed beneath him. Tony flicked his tongue over the hardened flesh, making Steve squirm, he rolled and pinched the right nipple with his free hand, working Steve up further and further.

Once Tony was satisfied that Steve's nipples had enough attention he ventured further down the man's perfect body. At the garter Tony snagged the garment in his teeth pulling it up just slightly and letting it snap back against Steve's skin. It wasn't painful as the garment didn't have much stretch to it unlike the elastic on some of the panties. Tony kissed the black garter and moved further down until he was face first with Steve's groin. There Tony licked at his balls and cock through the fabric making Steve pant heavily while he lazily rocked his hips.

“Where's the lube sweetheart? I wanna get your hole nice and wet.”

“God, Tony.” Steve whispered. The mouth Tony had on him, how effortless the dirty talk came to him, it only sent spikes of throbbing arousal coursing through Steve's cock. “I-It's in the drawer there.” He stuttered out and pointed to the nightstand to the right.

Tony stretched across the bed and opened the drawer and soon returned to his position between Steve's legs in triumph with the bottle of lubricant in hand. “Oh ho this is the nice stuff.” Tony observed. “Doesn't get sticky, just silky smooth like a wet pussy.” Tony opened the bottle and poured a small amount onto his fingers and smeared it around testing the slickness and viscosity. “Pull those panties aside.”

Steve felt overheated, the way Tony talked so openly and issued commands so naturally. He was compelled to obey knowing the promise of the pleasure that awaited him. Steve reached his hand down and hooked his index finger into the bottom edge of the panties and tugged them aside to expose his ass. Steve had to adjust himself further, bringing his legs up and letting them fall open.

Tony drank in the sight for a long moment, biting his lip. “Mmm.” He hummed pleasantly. “Perfect.” And buried his face between Steve's legs. Steve had expected to feel Tony's lube coated fingers tracing over his entrance, what he hadn't anticipated was the warm wetness of the tongue that teased around his hole.

Steve gasped and instinctively closed his legs as the embarrassment overwhelmed him. Sure they had talked about this, but Steve wasn't certain he was ready for such an act. It was so much more intimate than what he was initially prepared for and the humiliation burned through him as the clarity of dirtiness crossed through Steve's mind. Tony caught Steve's knees and held him open and peered up at Steve with such gentleness in his eyes.

“You want me to stop?” Tony asked the worry apparent in his expression. Steve felt overcome with the warmth and affection from Tony. Such care and concern for his well-being he could feel his heart swelling with...well something he was too afraid to fully admit.

Steve took a breath to calm his racing heart. “Caught me off guard...maybe work up to it a little more?”

Tony nodded and kissed Steve's inner thigh. “If you don't like it tell me.” Steve nodded and then relaxed back against the bed and mentally prepared himself for what was to come. Tony went slower this time, and took over for Steve in holding the panties aside. He started by licking at Steve's balls, tracing his tongue over the curve of his sac and sucking on the delicate sensitive skin. Since Steve had shaved that evening his balls and groin were silky smooth, which Tony appeared to appreciate greatly judging from the soft moans as he teased Steve's sac with his tongue. Slowly, Tony ventured from the balls down over Steve's taint and down further still until he was gently kissing and lapping his tongue all around Steve's waiting hole.

The anticipation was driving Steve wild. “Please.” he begged. His hips were rising up to coax Tony to go for it and lick his ass. Tony took mercy on Steve and gave him what he wanted. He started with gentle little kitten licks to get Steve used to the sensation of his tongue down in such an intimate area. From there Tony progressed to soft probing, his breath could be felt in warm puffs against Steve's skin.

Steve's hole began to relax, and acclimate to the continual licking and sucking. “Oooh!” Steve moaned when he felt Tony's tongue breach him. Tony continued to eat Steve out for several minutes to get him nice and loose before he finally added a finger into the mix. His tongue darted in and out of Steve's relaxing hole and with it a lube coated finger pushed in little by little. Once he was knuckle deep Tony worked the digit in and out, pumping it in an easy rhythm.

“Fuck, fuck Tony! Mmmph.” Steve was a complete mess, his cock was still leaking profusely through his panties, his ass now was wet and loose and being slowly finger fucked as well as assaulted by Tony's sinful tongue. He didn't know how much more he could take before he spilled.

“You want to come sweetheart?”

“Yes! Yes please!” Steve begged.

“Like this? With my fingers? Or you want to come on my cock? What do you want baby girl? Want me to fuck your wet cunt with my cock?” Tony had sat up further and with his free hand reached down to grip the base of his own length. Steve stared at Tony in unbridled want, his eyes roaming over Tony's dick watching as he brought himself back from the edge. It was as if talking about fucking Steve was enough to make Tony come again right there.

“Fuck me Tony, please. Feel how wet I am? I need it so bad!” Steve reached down and grasped Tony's wrist to force his finger deeper into his ass.

Tony groaned and gripped his cock harder. “Fuck...you have no idea how sexy you are when you beg sweetheart. Let's get you ready for me.” Tony then added another finger and set a more brutal pace of finger fucking Steve. He was careful not to graze his prostate too much, hitting it just enough to make Steve howl with pleasure.

Tony added a third lube coated finger and spent several more minutes ensuring that Steve was properly stretched. Steve snagged the bottle of lube and sat up some while pouring a generous amount onto his hand. He hadn't touched Tony's cock all night and he was aching to get his hands on him. Steve reached down and coated Tony's length with the slick, sliding his palm from the base all the way to the flushing head.

“Want your cock in me, now Tony.” Steve said as he let go and turned over onto his stomach. He raised his hips up, getting his knees beneath himself and kept his chest and arms flat on the bed. Tony gazed at the sight before him, Steve's perfect ass on display and still covered with the damp panties, covered in lube and Steve's own precome. Tony ran his hands over the rounded globes of Steve's cheeks and gave a worshipful squeezed. “Tony stop teasing and fuck me!” Steve whined.

“As you command babydoll.” Tony replied with a growl. He pulled the panties aside once more to expose Steve's hole, excess lube leaking out and trailing over his thighs. Tony groaned at the sight and tightened his grip on Steve's waist. His thumbs brushed over the garter belt. Steve felt the blunt press of Tony's cock at his entrance and Steve prepared for the initial penetration.

Tony pushed his hips forward and his cock slid into Steve's hot channel. “Fuck Steve.” Tony cursed. “So good, so tight and wet!” He pressed his length in steadily until he was fully to the hilt. Tony let out a breathy sigh and relished in the sensation of his cock buried in Steve's ass.

Steve had fucked himself with toys, dildos, vibrators, and the occasional plug, but nothing could match the hotness of an actual cock. Steve could feel every twitch, every pulse, the heated flesh as it speared him open. “God Tony...it's so good! Your cock feels so good in me.”

“Mmm-” Tony hummed pleasantly. “Yeah tell me.” Tony rocked his hips, his cock slipping out just a bit and pushing back into Steve's tight heat.

“I-I feel so full. It stretches so nice and-and hitting just the right spot-” Steve gasped when Tony gave a sudden and particularly hard thrust.

“Which spot?” Tony asked innocently. “This?” He pulled out further and slammed back into Steve's ass his cock grazing over Steve's prostate in a smooth glide.

Steve moaned, his back arching further and pressed his face against the mattress. “Yes! That spot! Do it again Tony please!” Steve begged.

Tony obliged and snapped his hips, he started an easy rhythm of fucking Steve's ass. Tony gazed at the sight before him at Steve's stockings, the garter and the panties pulled aside as if Steve were so desperate for a good fuck he couldn't even undress fully. Steve grunted and moaned with each of Tony's thrusts. He gripped at the sheets under him as he was taken to a new level of pleasure.

“So gorgeous. Always dressing up for me.” Tony panted as he continued to thrust. The way his cock slid in and out of Steve's stretched ass. His cock slipping between those perfect round cheeks. Tony raised a hand and smacked his palm against the meat of Steve's left ass cheek the slap ringing through the room already filled with the wet squelch of Steve's lube covered channel and the slap of skin on skin.

“Ah!” Steve gasped. The pain seared though his cheek, but it registered as pure pleasure in his scrambled brain. With each passing moment he could feel himself drawing closer and closer to the blissful release of orgasm. “Don't stop Tony, I'm so close.”

Tony doubled his efforts, slamming hard into Steve with each thrust, pounding into him. Steve seemed to like it rough and Tony was more than willing to deliver. “Come for me baby girl.” Tony panted through his thrusts.

With every thrust into his body Tony's cock rammed into Steve's prostate over, and over again, sending a shock of pleasure through his system. Every nerve felt like it was firing on overload as Tony dominated Steve's ass. The pleasure ratcheted up further and further. The coil of tension in Steve's groin wound tighter as the heat amplified throughout his body, from the core to the expanse of his limbs and cock.

“Look at you so desperate to come.” Tony continued knowing that the dirty talk could send Steve over. “Needed my cock so bad, you couldn't even take the panties off could you? Maybe sometime we'll put you in a sexy little skirt. I'll bend you over my work table and fuck into your dripping cunt, and cover you back up with whatever pair of panties you choose to wear. My load seeping out of your used hole. Soaking your panties you'd be forced to wear the rest of the day.”

That sent him over the edge. Steve came with a shout, his cock pulsing with load after load of thick come. He moaned with each spurt that erupted from the tip of his cock, his hips thrusting as he came and came coating the inside of the panties. Steve went lax beneath Tony and grunted softly as Tony pumped his cock one, two three more times before he too reached his explosive climax.

Tony dug his fingers into Steve's hips as he held the man flush against his fully seated cock spilling inside Steve's ass. Tony moaned as he gave a few erratic thrusts before stilling and letting the pleasure wash over him. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and bent down over his back, pressing kisses to his skin as he came down from the endorphin rush.

The pair collapsed onto the bed together, Steve settling fully on his stomach, and panting while he caught his breath. Tony's weight against him wasn't crushing, but more of a pleasant reminder that Steve wasn't alone this time. After some time Tony kissed Steve's shoulder and shifted to lay beside him on his back.

“Holy hell Steve...this by far was the best gift I have ever received, you all dolled up for me.” Tony murmured as the pleasant tingle still lingered. “I can't believe you let me do all that.”

Steve managed to find the energy to roll onto his back and gazed at Tony. “You're the one that gave me the real gift. I was so ashamed before, but you helped me.”

Tony smirked. “Always willing to help when it comes to kinks.” He gave Steve a wink.

“I never thought anyone would understand... but you did and it really did help.” Steve shifted his hips, the stickiness in his panties was getting a little uncomfortable. Tony eyed him for a moment and dragged his eyes up from Steve's panties and garter up to his eyes.

“You need some help with those?” Tony asked while he gave the elastic waist band a little tug.

Steve gave Tony a small nod, and Tony then peeled the come drenched panties off and slipped them down Steve's stocking clad legs. Steve sighed in relief feeling the cool air on his spent penis. Sometimes Steve had to go multiple rounds before he felt fully satisfied, but Tony had worked him up so well he was more than sated.

“Better?” Tony had settled his hand on Steve's flat stomach, the tips of his fingers gently stroked the edge of the garter.

“Yeah thank you.” Steve exhaled slowly as he let his body relax further, he couldn't have gotten up if he wanted to. Tony apparently picked up on his exhaustion and carefully unfastened the straps to the garter, holding up the stockings. Tony was delicate in his handling of the fabric, unclasping and sliding each piece off of Steve's body.

Once Tony had finished he remained seated on the bed with Steve, his hand carefully gliding over Steve's thigh absently while appearing to be in contemplative thought. Steve waited a few moments as the silence stretched on before them.

“Tony?” Steve asked, despite the soothing nature of Tony's hand on his skin he grew worried that Tony was experiencing regret over what they had just done.

“Hm? Sorry I was debating on if this is the point where I'm supposed to get up and leave, or...” Tony trailed off, his hand going still on Steve's thigh.

Steve's insides clenched in panic, he didn't want Tony to leave. There would be no way he could rest if he were left alone right now. The entire night filled with anxious thoughts of Tony wanting to end all of this, deciding that Steve was a perverted freak and Tony wanted nothing more to do with him. He reached down and clasped his hand over Tony's in a desperate gesture to keep him seated. “Stay” Steve suggested softly. “You could stay” and if Tony accepted the invitation then perhaps there was hope for something to continue in the future.

Tony's shoulders visibly relaxed, and he finally lifted his gaze to meet Steve's. “Yeah?” He questioned. They were both teetering into some uncharted territory, sure sex was one thing, but staying in bed together once the deed was done was something entirely new to occur between them. Obviously over the past few months they had grown past a strictly professional relationship.

Steve nodded. “Yeah, only if you wanted to that is.” He added that last bit hastily as he didn't want Tony to feel obligated if this turned out to be strictly a one time occurrence. Tony appeared to contemplate it for a moment, his focus turning to Steve's hand clasped over his own. Tony stroked a thumb lightly over Steve's skin.

“I want to.” Tony replied and Steve smiled as he shifted over on the bed to make more room for Tony, who promptly grabbed the blankets folded at the bottom of the bed and pulled them up and over the two of them. Once they both had settled Tony requested for Jarvis to turn out the lights and Steve's room became shrouded in darkness. The soft glow of Tony's arc reactor bathed the two of them in gentle blue light until Tony used the blankets to cover it.

Steve turned over onto his side and pressed in close to Tony, he couldn't get enough of the man's warm presence. He knew this was possibly overkill, but the need for touch, to cuddle up to Tony was too tempting for Steve to ignore any further. There were soft gentle kisses being peppered over his lips and Steve found himself returning the light pecks. They evolved to longer, lingering presses of lips and swipes of tongue, and further to deep, open mouthed passionate kissing.

“Tony...” Steve whispered once he pulled away for breath. “Is this...are we?” He needed real answers the uncertainty of their arrangement needed to be addressed.

Steve could clearly see Tony grappling for an answer. “I don't know what this is anymore.” He carded his fingers through Steve's hair thoughtfully.

“Neither do I.” Steve admitted. He could feel the rapid beating of his heart in his chest, his stomach had that nervous fluttery sensation as he prepared for the possible rejection. “but...I wouldn't mind it. Trying it out and seeing where this goes.”

“As in you want to make this a thing? Like, for real, monogamous committed relationship?” Tony asked for clarity.

Steve took a breath and nodded as he answered. “Yes.” At least Tony could put it clearly into words. Steve waited for Tony's answer, suspecting that this was probably a rather vulnerable position for Tony to be in. Coming off of the rather incredible sex, and now lying naked in bed together with another man.

“I think...” Tony began, his voice hushed. “I'd like to give it a go, like you said.”

The sudden rush of joy caught Steve off guard, his anxiousness morphing into pure elation when Tony's words fully registered in his mind. He leaned in not needing words to show Tony his

delight and kissed him, which Tony returned enthusiastically.

Tony was a marvelous kisser Steve was thrilled to discover. Where Steve knew he was limited in practice and skill, Tony could take lead and dominate Steve's mouth with ease. The way Tony's lips slotted over his own, and his tongue a welcome intrusion had Steve groaning from the sheer dizzying affect. Kissing Tony was intoxicating, and Steve lost himself to it.

After several long minutes of heated making out, Tony was the one that broke the kiss, although Steve chased his lips afterward. “As much as I love what we're doing right now baby, I am beat.” Tony admitted. “Maybe we can pick this up in the morning?”

Steve wasn't about to discourage Tony from getting some rest. The man was notorious for pulling all night workshop binges when he got involved in a project. In all honesty he too was feeling the deepness of exhaustion in his bones.

“In the morning eh? Careful I may hold you to that.” Steve teased.

Tony chuckled as he replied. “I hope you do. Then afterwards maybe I can treat you to some lunch. Since we're trying this thing out, I'd like to take you out properly.”

“It's a date then.” Steve said with a smile. He couldn't believe how well this evening had gone.

“A date.” Tony agreed and they kissed again, soft and gentle. Steve, being the bigger of the two curled himself around Tony, his chest to Tony's back. He slipped an arm under his pillow and the other he eased around Tony's middle. He was careful not to get too close to the arc reactor. The two of them sighed in sleepy contentment as they shifted and adjusted themselves into comfortable positions.

“Goodnight Tony.”

“Goodnight Steve.”

In Steve's bed in Avenger's tower the two of them fell into pleasant blissful sleep. Steve overjoyed at having found someone that not only showed him understanding and acceptance, but had encouraged him to explore his desires. There was the concern that in the end it could negatively impact the Avengers as a team, but Steve was willing to take that chance. Tony Stark was worth taking that chance with, after all Steve had risked his reputation in his personal exploration, and Tony had helped him in his self discovery. Finally, Steve found his home since leaving the ice, he was truly happy to have woken up in this future, and find a place he belonged, with Tony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those works that I initially typed out very quickly in the beginning, it flowed easily and I got the idea out of my head. I was tempted to leave it at that, but I felt I had something more with this one so I kept working on it little by little as inspiration struck. Some days it was a slog to make any progress, but I feel good about this one and I hope others enjoy it too. 
> 
> Leave a kudos, leave a comment, let me know what you thought!


End file.
